El perdedor
by Nairu Nara
Summary: Sai esta agotado del caracter (según el) tan absorbente de Ino, se separan y ella vuelve a empezar. Como se siente Sai al respecto? Es solo un songfinc que espero sea de su agrado, denle una oportunidad no está tan malo xD


"**Hay un dicho… Que no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde"**

- Ino! Deja de ser tan melosa y ya déjame en paz con mis dibujos! –Grito exasperado con unos pinceles en la mano acomodando su cuadro.

- Sai no seas así… -Comento triste hace tiempo que él ya no la trataba con cortesía- Es sábado, y ambos estamos libres, sin tareas ni nada porque no podemos salir juntos, en vez de estar como siempre encerrados tú dibujando y yo mirándote –Suspiro cansada-

-Ya te lo he dicho, no seas tan melosa por Kami que me desesperas Ino! –Estaba realmente cansado de la insistencia de la ojiceleste, si la quería, pero le parecía que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y eso ya le resultaba bastante molesto- Quieres que estemos juntos no? Ahora lo estamos asique deja de quejarte! Que me desconcentras y no puedo terminar mi trabajo.

-Pero amor yo… -No le gustaba en lo absoluto pelearse con el pero solo deseaba que la entendiera, que la comprendiera y que demostrara que también deseaba estar con ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ino y si no quieres pues vete que estoy ocupado… -En verdad estaba con los nervios de punta, asique sus palabras sonaron frías y despectivas, eso hirió mucho a la rubia-

-Bien me voy! –Soltó fuertemente con las lagrimas amenazando con salirse de sus tiernos ojos celestes- Te dejo tranquilo con tus pinturas de todos modos disfrutas más su compañía que la mia!

Se levanto del pequeño sofá que estaba ocupando frente a su novio y salió disparada de la casa de este, en verdad estaba triste y frustrada, lo único que quería era pasar tiempo de calidad con Sai, ya que, aunque no lo parecieran, eran novios, le frustraba de sobre manera que el sea tan distante y frio con ella como si no fueran nada más que solo conocidos…

-Estoy cansada de esto! –Dijo emitiendo un bufido de molestia al momento en que tomaba asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parque por el que estaba cruzando- Porque demonios no me entiende?...

-Quien no te entiende Ino? –Dijo a modo de saludo, un castaño de amistosos ojos color miel, de grandes pero a la vez tiernas facciones que la miraba atento, conocía de sobra a la rubia y sabia que algo no andaba muy bien por el lenguaje corporal de la misma, que se encontraba con la cabeza recostada por el espaldero de la banca, las manos sobre su pecho, las piernas firmemente juntas y el entrecejo fruncido- Acaso has vuelto a discutir con Sai?

-Chouji! No se que le pasa en verdad… No lo se… -Le contesto con un semblante triste, agradecía al cielo el haberse topado con su amigo de la infancia, necesitaba desahogarse y el era la persona indicada en el momento preciso- Solo le pedí pasar más tiempo con el porque…

-Deseas que su relación se parezca más a un noviazgo no?

-Si, es exactamente eso y pero para el…

-Están pasando mucho tiempo juntos y resultas molesta?

-Ok… Estabas oyendo nuestra discusión? –Pregunto asombrada de cómo su amigo lograba comprender exactamente lo que ella intentaba decir con un mínimo esfuerzo.

-Jajaja por quien me tomas Naruto? –Pregunto buscando sacarle una sonrisa- No, es solo que ya me habías hablado de eso y la verdad que tampoco entiendo la posición de Sai… -Se torno serio de repente- No comprendo porque quiere complicar tanto las cosas…

-Yo tampoco lo se –Sonrió con nostalgia, siempre era tan sencillo hablar con su amigo- Ojala Sai me entendiera como tú… -Susurro mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su amigo que ya se encontraba sentado a su lado, aunque sus palabras fueron débiles el logro oírlas, solo acaricio la mejilla de su amiga y dijo para sus adentros… "_Ojala yo estuviera en el lugar que ocupa él"_

"**Te vi llorar, viviste la monotonía, y te escuchaba hablar pero era el que te entendía"**

-Sai estoy cansada de esto en verdad ya no lo soporto! –Grito colérica eh indignada.

-Ino, por favor me déjame que te explique! –Intento razonar el.

-Explicar que? Que para mi siempre estas ocupado, siempre tienes trabajo, siempre estas cansado, pero para salir por ahí con tus amiguitas y además dejarme plantada en una de las pocas citas que planeamos, que quieres explicar! –En verdad se encontraba molesta, una cosa era ignorarla, otra cosa dejarla plantada, pero además engañarla? No, Ino Yamanaka es una mujer hecha y derecha, no dejaría que ningún hombre por más que le gustara le hiciera tales desplantes sin recibir un castigo ejemplar.

-Vamos no fue para tanto –Los ojos de la rubia se encendieron- Ino todo el día estamos juntos, en el trabajo, en el colegio, vienes aquí en casa todos lo malditos días… -La voz del ojinegro iba aumentando en volumen- No tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a exigirme que te preste atención ya que todo el maldito día estamos juntos! Te molesta que haya salido? No me importa. Te molesto que haya salido con Shiho a comprar nuevos pinceles? Sabes me importa menos! No eres más que una niñita mimada y malcriada y ya me canse de ser tú niñera oíste! –Grito como nunca lo había hecho era un joven tranquilo que no sobresalía mucho, la rubia se sobresalto sobre manera por la aptitud del ojinegro, nunca lo había visto así.

-Sai nunca imagine que pudieras hablarme así –Las lagrimas ya cubrían gran parte de su dulce y triste rostro- Nunca imagine que fuera tan desagradable para ti… Pero no te preocupes ya nunca me veras por aquí, terminamos Sai ya no tendrás que soportar a esta "malcriada" –Salió disparada de la sala de su casa hacia la calle, jamás imagino que el pudiera ser tan cruel con ella, nunca se lo había esperado, había salido tan deprisa que no se percato de que alguien la seguía muy de cerca.

Cuando se percato de esto, entro en pánico, ya tenia suficiente con terminaran con ella de una manera tan cruel, y ahora la iban a asaltar?, _"ok este definitivamente no es mi día" _desvió en una esquina y fue tarde cuando cayo en la cuenta de que esa esquina era un callejón sin salida…

-Aléjese de mi o ya vera! –Grito de una manera muy asustada y muy poco convincente.

-Ino! Hasta que te encuentro! –Contesto una voz que reconocería donde fuera y que necesitaba más que nunca en esos momentos….

-Chouji! Amigo Gracias a Kami estaba tan asustada y además Sai y yo rompimos, no sabes como te necesitaba!... –Rompió en llanto con más soltura, frente al castaño no había nada que ocultar.

-Aquí estoy Ino, siempre lo estuve –La abrazo fuertemente- Siempre lo estoy –La miro con dulzura y acaricio sus cabellos con ternura- Y siempre lo estaré nunca lo dudes... –Ella solo contuvo la respiración y permaneció abrazada a su amigo, recibiendo todo el cariño que tanto anhelaba, mientras desde las sombras cierto ojinegro los observaba resentido, si era verdad todo lo que había dicho, no sabia porque la había seguido y tampoco sabia porque se sentía dolido y frustrado al verla con el Akimichi… _"Tsk, no se porque me preocupe, ya veo que tiene quien la cuide, Hmp bueno ahora ya no es problema mío" _, pensó y se alejo camino a su casa, ahora si podría seguir con sus obras en completa paz.

"**Y me robo ese tesoro de duende, ahora comprendo era valor, que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos y en cambio siento rencor"**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Ino y Sai habían terminado, al mes y medio de que se separaran Sai se entero de que Ino había comenzado a salir con Chouji, esto lo había llenado de dolor y frustración, ya que el aseguraba que Ino volvería a él, que no podría vivir sin él, por desgracia suya… Estaba en un gran error…

-No, no, no! Todo esta mal, todo está asquerosamente mal! –Grito mientras tiraba todos sus cuadros, desde la separación con Ino todo había dado un cambio totalmente drástico, todas sus obras le parecían patéticas, cuando estaba por concluir una, acababa por arrancarla del cuaderno, cuando pintaba algún cuadro, al momento lo destruía, todo iba de mal en peor, lo despidieron de su empleo de medio tiempo por llegadas tardías _"Ella solía venir a despertarme para desayunar juntos y luego ir al trabajo" , _había reprobado la gran mayoría de sus materias, le faltaban demasiados puntos y si no hacia algo al respecto pronto tal vez debería repetir el año y eso era fatal considerando que ya se encontraba en el último _"Recuerdo que siempre hacíamos la tarea juntos, estudiábamos juntos, si no lograba comprender algo ella me lo explicaba, siempre en las mañanas libres me arrastraba para hacer trabajos y conseguir puntos extras en mis materias flojas" , _pero lo que más le dolía era su arte, ya no podía llamarlo así, no eran ni vestigios de sus antiguas obras, en verdad se encontraba en el fondo de un abismo _"También recuerdo cuando me acompañaba a las exposiciones de arte, o como siempre en los ratos libres se quedaba conmigo en casa para hacer mis pinturas, siempre fue mi muza, siempre estuvo ahí, siempre, siempre estuvo aquí para mi… Pero yo nunca pude estar ahí para ella"… _

-Me siento un completo inútil… -Bufo amargamente, odiaba con el alma su situación pero más odiaba a la persona causante (según él) de que se encontrara en ella… - Si no fuera por ese Akimichi Ino y yo habríamos vuelto, si el no se hubiera entrometido… -Cerro los puños duramente en verdad no era buena la combinación de celos, decepción y dolor… - Ella estaría conmigo y no con ese maldito que solo aprovecho el momento indicado para robármela…!

"**Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto, por tener lo que fue mío, aunque el culpable he sido yo. ****Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,****lamentando la perdida,****en la batalla por tu amor"**

-Chouji en verdad no puedo creer que lo recordaras amor?! –Chillo de alegría una rubia con los ojos llenos de brillo mientras su ahora novio le colocaba un relicario de oro con sus iniciales en su delicado cuello – Me siento tan mal yo no te he traído nada –comento con vergüenza.

-Bebe obviamente no se me olvidaría que desde hace 8 meses soy el hombre más afortunado y el más feliz de todo el mundo y respecto al regalo de ti para mi… -Bajo la frente hasta pegarla con la de su novia que era unos pocos centímetros menos que el- Con que me muestres esa bella sonrisa siempre estoy más que satisfecho –Dijo mientras le ofrecía una de sus sonrisas más cálidas y dulces que en su vida la rubia había visto, se sentía más que dichosa por tenerlo a su lado, tantos años habían sido amigos, nunca se imagino que podría quererle tanto a una persona, Chouji era diferente, era dulce, comprensivo, atento, siempre caballeroso y sobre todo generoso, siempre dando todo a cambio de nada, lentamente se puso de puntitas y beso con amor a su novio, este al sentir los dulces labios de la rubia solo atino a rodear su cintura con sus manos, y corresponderle con pasión, poco a poco el beso fue profundizándose, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, los padres de esta habían salido, y no dudaron en dejarlos solos ya que Chouji se había quedado con Ino innumerables veces por la amistad tan añeja que llevaban, la rubia rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a este para profundizar más el beso, se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron directamente a los ojos, la rubia fue la que dio el primer paso, despacio lo llevo hasta su cuarto, lo sentó en su cama y lo volvió a besar, el castaño no dudo ni un momento en acostarla sin dejar de besarla, lentamente fue colocándose sobre ella, cuando los besos y las caricias fueron aumentando su tono el Akimichi se cohibió y pregunto a la rubia..

-Amor en verdad estas segura de… -se sonrojo al pensar en todo lo que estuvieron haciendo-

-Si amor, estoy más que segura de esto –le sonrió enternecida por su actitud- Tú me diste algo hermoso por hoy y yo quiero darte lo más valioso que puedo ofrecer…-El castaño se levanto tratando de no lastimarla en el acto, y se sentó en la cama, ella se apresuro en preguntar- Sucede algo, dije algo malo?

-Ino… Si vamos a hacerlo quiero que sea por decisión de los dos y no por que tengas que darme algo… -Suspiro- Lo más valioso para mi eres tú y como te dije con ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya estoy más que feliz, llevo queriéndote desde hace bastante tiempo y al brindarme una oportunidad no lo pude creer –Sonrió melancólico- Eres tan única, tan valiosa y tan frágil es inevitable no amarte, si quieres hacer esto estoy de acuerdo también, yo quiero hacerlo solo porque tú quieras y no porque te sientas obligada… -Bajo la cabeza esperando la respuesta de la rubia Yamanaka que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del castaño…

-Chouji acércate… -El castaño se giro y abrazo fuertemente a su novia- Eres lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado y… -se sonrojo de sobre manera, cerro los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a su novio- En-n… verdad… quiero hacerlo…

-Si es lo que tú quieres princesa –La separo de ella para besarla en la frente- Está bien por mi… -Y volvió a besarla con pasión renovada mientras la rubia solo atinaba a corresponderle ansiosa.

Ambos abrazados y cubiertos solo por las sabanas de la rubia no podían sentirse más felices en esos momentos, el Akimichi no parecía dejar de sonreír y la rubia lo miraba divertida, en verdad nunca se había imaginado que aquello habría sucedido, pero no se arrepentía ni en lo más mínimo.

Al día siguiente ambos se encontraban caminando por las plazas, tomados de la mano y sonriendo sin cesar, en verdad les costaba mucho disimular su felicidad, cuando se topan con cierto pelinegro que se encontraba recostado por un árbol frondoso…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es la feliz pareja –Dijo con tono de burla- Aun no te cansas de este estúpido? –Añadió con sorna…-

-Sai al único estúpido que conozco eres tú –Respondió el Akimichi seguro de si mismo sosteniendo la mano de su novia – Y por lo obvio Ino ya se canso de ti hace mucho y se busco algo mejor –Sonrió al momento en que abrazaba a su rubia por la espalda-

-Yo creo que se busco algo pero idiota –Hizo ademán de golpearlo pero una mano estrechándose en su pálido rostro lo detuvo.

-No te atrevas a acercarte más a nosotros! –Le grito la rubia histérica.

-Cariño no te pongas así, el no lo vale –La calmo el castaño.

-Si cariño –Lo remedo el ojinegro- Yo no lo valgo y no te preocupes que no los molestare más…

Dicho esto se alejo con prisa, en verdad se sentía devastado y el verla con su nuevo novio, tomados de la mano no hizo más que enfurecerlo, ella se veía tan hermosa y sonriente, con su largo cabello amarrado en una cola alta, cuya parte frontal siempre oculta uno de sus bellos ojos color celeste, las líneas torneadas de sus piernas largas que se exponían gracias a esa falda corta de color blanco, y esa blusa celeste oscura que resaltaba el color de su piel, blanca como la nieve, en verdad era hermosa, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo deleitante que podía ser observarla y se sintió aun peor al caer en la cuenta, de que tan bello cuerpo que parecía esculpido, jamás podría tocarlo, ya que era suyo, pero por obstinado lo había perdido…

"**Recálcale que no duermo de noche,****imaginándote que en el sexo,****el te devora con pasión.****Me falta valentía para admitirle,****que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,****y su hombría supero. Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,****envidioso y egoísta,****impulsivo sin control."**

Sai se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama pensando atentamente en todo lo que había transcurrido en ese año, ya casi año y medio que había terminado con Ino pero igual la seguía queriendo, no hacia más que quejarse y mostrarse arrepentido por no haberla valorado en su momento, se sentía sumamente desdichado por todo lo que le había ocurrido, el siempre había sido tan seguro de su relación con ella, que ella nunca se fijaría en nadie más, que no importara lo mal que la tratara ella siempre seguiría ahí, como tantas veces… Se equivoco…

"**Creer que yo era el único,****que tu amarías que estúpido.****Fulano con el premio,****y yo el perdedor."**

Se acosto finalmente caído el sol, aunque igualmente seguía reflexionando sobre lo que fue su relación, y se dio cuenta de cuantas fallas tuvo con ella, de cuantas oportunidades también el le brindo a Chouji para acercarse a ella, "_ese sujeto siempre estuvo con ella cuando yo debía hacerlo" , _pensó sintiéndose un idiota, ella solo le pedia más atención, que le hiciera por lo menos el minimo esfuerzo para demostrar que el la quería a ella, pero el nunca hiso nada, solo recibia las atenciones que ella le daba, nunca la consintió el, había veces que ella le rogaba que salieran y el por egoísta la obligaba a permanecer con el, inmóvil mientras el terminaba su trabajo, el Akimichi y ella habían sido amigos desde niños, y era un secreto a voces lo que este sentía hacia ella, "_mientras más yo la alejaba, más Chouji luchaba por acercarcele, yo no perdi una batalla, simplemente no luche, en vano me arrepiento ahora, que ya no queda nada por hacer, yo le gritaba, él la consolaba, yo la hacia llorar, el la hacia sonreír, ella se preocupaba por mi , el se preocupaba por ella… que imbécil fui"…_

"**Lo vi llegar y no pensé que importaría, y te empezaba a conquistar convirtiéndote en mi enemiga"**

Ah la mañana siguiente, se levanto sin ganas se despabiló, miro por su ventana y los vio, a ambos caminando por la acera tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

-Ya he entendido que he perdido y ya no puedo luchar, tenerte a mi lado te hace mal, el te hace feliz y con eso yo lo soy, por no valorarte he perdido en esta batalla por tu amor, me falta madurez para admitir que fui un chiquillo y que el me supero, no te preocupes no te molesto que hasta aquí llego yo, se feliz bella Ino, te lo deseo de corazón, no te preocupes por este perdido, en algún lugar encontrara su razón… -Dijo estas palabras al viento mientras los veía partir, una vez despierto y arreglado busco su maletín, guardo todas sus cosas del estudio y se encamino a empacar, "_es tiempo de cambiar de aires_,_ eso me hará mejorar", _pensó mientras tomaba sus cosas y echando una mirada a su antiguo hogar se dirigió en dirección contraria a la pareja, ya no seria un estorbo para ellos y el necesitaba irse.

-Esto es lo mejor –Dicho esto garro sus cosas y se marcho hacia algún destino que ni el mismo había definido…


End file.
